Bibliotecario
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU/Spamano] Antonio era bibliotecario y le gustaba.
1. Chapter 1

Ser bibliotecario tenía sus desventajas como no tener ventanas abiertas, un uniforme feo y algo monótono y sobre todo aburrido. También tenía sus ventajas clarísimas como un sueldo considerable, hacer amistades que amaran los libros tanto como él y poder leer de gorra. El wifi gratis le permitía conocer todos los juegos del Facebook. Además, el descuento por empleada de la cafetería apartada le daba puerta a una gama de sabores a mejor precio que en cualquier otro trabajo.

Si, Antonio amaba su trabajo de bibliotecario.

Como bibliotecario, no solo había descubierto diferentes secciones de libros, desde el cinéfilo, las novelas en varios idiomas, y los manuales para cualquier problema, también la gente extraña que iba a su biblioteca. Desde padres, madres y abuelos con niños, estudiantes estresados, adultos peculiares y ancianos que no sabían poner en silencio el dichoso teléfono. Se había encontrado de todo: desde cargadores de teléfono, carteras, compresas sin usar, hasta ropa interior. Eran cosas que no sabía explicar como habían llegado pero que su dueño tardaba en ir a recogerlas ya fuera por vergüenza, tiempo o los dos después de leer esa hoja donde escribía lo último que había encontrado el día anterior.

Siempre a la misma hora, las ocho y media, la gente iba dejando vacía la biblioteca. A menos cuarto ya empezaba a ordenar porque estaba completamente solo y a menos cinco echaba un rápido solitario antes de marcharse. Porque, normalmente, estaba solo.

Pero ese día se había quedado un chico. Estaba en la última mesa, bastante apartado. Le dio un poco igual y siguió con su rutina. Le sonaba de haberlo visto otras veces, pero era la primera vez que lo veía así, atento a un libro, sin notar que estaba pasando cerca con el carrito de los libros. Intentó darle un vistazo rápido a lo que leía, encontrándose con una sorpresa. Ese libro no era parte de la biblioteca por la sencilla razón de que ese tipo no había. El lector cerró el libro y se fijo en el bibliotecario, que no sabía como disimular ante aquella pillada. Intentó seguir su camino pero este se levanto y lo empujo a dentro de las grandes estanterías.

\- No deberías ver lo que leen los demás- le reprendió antes de empezar a besarlo inexplicablemente

Antonio no le siguió el juego y mordió su labio para que parara. Bastante sonrojado intentó marcharse, pero el agarre del otro no le dejaba que siguiera con su trabajo y atacó su cuello. Le gritó que parara pero lo mando callar porque estaban en la biblioteca. Antonio solo pudo pensar que era un desvergonzado. No podía negar que aquello le gustaba, y más con el morbo de estar en su biblioteca, pero con un desconocido que estaba leyendo ese tipo de cosas en su biblioteca le cortaba bastante.

\- Si quieres más, solo búscame

Lo dejó a medias. El chico cogió su chaqueta y simplemente se marchó. Sin decir su nombre o algo. Dejo totalmente cuadrado al bibliotecario, que intentó recomponerse después de ese momento inexplicable. Intento terminar su trabajo.

Por lo menos se había dejado el libro.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Esto seguro que tendrá una segunda parte, no se, ya veré. Dedicado a Julieta._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Iepale. Se que es mucho tiempo y doy permiso para matarme. Reitero que es un Antonio bibliotecario tranquilo de la vida.  
_

* * *

 _ **Semanas después...**_

Antonio estaba muy tranquilo organizando los libros una vez más. Casi era la hora de cerrar y había prometido a su hermano que iría a cenar con él y con su novio por el aniversario aunque no le cayera bien. Solo esperaba que no hubiera vino, pues conduciría y al día siguiente tocaba otro tranquilo día de cuidado de libros. Desde aquel olvidado día en el que ese extraño, con ese libro, habían pasado semanas, y en cierto modo se alegraba de que no hubiera vuelto. Su libro obsceno seguía guardado a cal y canto en su taquilla, en espera a que su dueño llegara. Solo lo había ojeado para ver si estaba el nombre o la dirección, una pequeña pista para saber donde encontrar al maldito propietario. Nada. Solo había encontrado hombres sujerentes en poses atrevidas y muy necesitados en ropa. Las primeras tres cosas que se pregunto el bibliotecario Antonio eran " _¿Qué hacía leyendo un libro como ese en su biblioteca?", "¿En verdad a alguien le ponía ver a gente de esa forma?"_ y la más importante para él: "¿ _cuánto cobraban por hacer esas fotos?"._ Recordó que de pequeño encontró entre los grandes libros de su hermano revistas y se reía por ello sin decir nada a sus padres, pero nunca un libro recopilatorio. La última pregunta era la más seria:

¿Por qué no volvía ya a por ese libro?

Era molesto guardar un libro que no iba a leer. Ocupaba demasiado espacio.

Miró el reloj, ya eran casi las nueve, debía cerrar la biblioteca y marcharse a la casa de su hermano mayor.

" _Eh, bibliotecario, ¿Donde esta mi libro?"_

Alzó la vista de la carretilla para ver que en frente suyo estaba aquel mismo chico sin nombre, con los brazos cruzados y actitud chulesca. Iba bien vestido, podía reconocer ese polo de la tienda italiana (demasiado cara para los simples mortales) y un reloj que sería su sueldo en mil años. La misma persona que prácticamente lo atacó la vez pasada se presentaba justo antes de tener que ver a otra persona. Dios debía odiarlo.

" _Si esperas un poco, te lo doy ahora"_ le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

" _espera, esto será más divertido"_

El pobre bibliotecario apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Ya estaba contra la pobre estantería, pudo escuchar como algunos libros caían para desgracia hacia su trabajo. Apretaba fuerte sus manos contra la fría madera, buscando con mirada nerviosa una posible salida de semejante situación. Besos violentos sin permiso inundaron su boca de una forma casi dolorosa, notaba sus manos agarrando sus rebeldes mechones castaños para evitar la separación que el consideraba excesiva. Esa mezcla de violecia y pasión desmedida chocaba demasiado con su tranquilidad y lo desestabilizaban por completo. Lo partían entre corresponder a esas muestras con la misma fiereza que el extraño quería y salir corriendo gritando por las escaleras que lo estaba atacando un hombre demasiado bien vestido con un gusto por los libros similar al de Christian Grey de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. Al notar como su mano iba bajando acariciando cada perfecto detalle suyo ejercitado por las pesadas cargas de libros. Reaccionó con pánico al notar que zona estaba tocando y quiso echarse para atrás, sin recordar que ahí estaba su querido estante con los pobres libros plastificados a punto de caer. Lo estaba desabrochando, cada vez notaba más calor...

Demasiado.

Agarró un libro y sin pensarselo dos veces, golpeo al susodicho, quien paró nada más recibir el golpe. Le debía la vida a un libro sobre el antiguo egipto.

" _La biblioteca no está para prestar esos servicios"_ le contestó en voz de susurro al hombre mientras se acariciaba el pelo por el golpe " _ahora te doy el libro"._

Sin mirarlo, salió corriendo a su taquillaa en una pequeña habitación entre libros que había en la propia biblioteca, al lado de un pequeño y antiguo ascensor para los libros. En una simple bolsa de la compra con el sello de Mercadona impreso en ambos lados, volvió para entregarle aquel maldito libro. Se miró en el espejo para ver como estaba completamente sonrojado y el labio inferior algo hinchado. Empezaba a odiar a esa persona.

" _Y no vuelva"_ le dijo algo borde antes de agacharse a por los libros que habían caído de la carretilla.

" _Todas las veces que yo quiera"_ le contesto antes de tirarle una tarjeta con su nombre y número.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _¿Toda esta espera para esto? La verdad: si. Es el resultado de hacer algo corriendo para ocuparse de otros (si, viva la responsabilidad)_

 _Para Julieta_

 _Hasta la queso próxima_


End file.
